Salina a natural Pretty
by wholockfromcamelot
Summary: . Most people have to wait until they turn sixteen to become pretty but Salina was special. Every fifty years the Pretty Committee chooses one newborn baby to go through Pre-Prettying. Natural born pretties are a myth. UP FOR ADOPTION.


**This is a random oneshot for Uglies series.**

Salina was lucky, very lucky. Most people have to wait until they turn sixteen to become pretty but Salina was special. Every fifty years the Pretty Committee chooses one newborn baby to go through Pre-Prettying. Natural born pretties are a myth; they make them because the people need to think that they are still people. Not mere statistics in the games of life. When Salina was born she was Pre-Prettied. It wasn't the whole operation where they strip off you skin and muscle and make you indestructible, but it was a lot. She was given perfect skin, sparkling but natural looking eyes, perfect features and most importantly Pre-Lesions. These lesions made it possible to learn and grow up, but made her want to follow the rules. This is why they needed her; people were so needy for a leader that they will always follow the most attractive person. So what the governments needed is a 'natural' pretty who led the people to do what the government wanted. But being Pre-Prettied had its benefits, she was the most popular girl in school, she got everything she wanted clothes, boyfriends, cliques of people who just followed her around. That was worth the yearly operations to make her the most beautiful girl imaginable, wasn't it? Because Salina had the lesions she thought that she was naturally pretty just like everyone else. This is her story.

My Interface ring pinging with a new message wakes me up on my Fourteenth birthday. I flex my pinky and an image pops up on the opposite wall. It's my doctor, she's telling me that I have my yearly doctors appointment today, like I don't already know that. Because I'm naturally pretty, for some reason I need to go to the doctor every year to make sure I'm okay. I don't know why, but hey, who cares? I have the world wrapped around my finger. I get up and brush my perfect long blonde hair out of my sparkling blue eyes and get dressed in my stupid dorm uniform. Even though I'm beautiful I still have to wear this until I'm sixteen and I can go across the river. I head down stairs and grab a muffin to eat on the way. There in a hover car waiting to pick me up and I hop in.

" Hello Salina, its nice to see you again." Says my doctor, a middle pretty woman named Lisa.

" Hello Lisa, its nice to see you to, remind me again why I have to have all of these doctors visits."

" To make sure that you are still growing right. You know that."

"Right, to make sure I'm growing right." I say and we ride the rest of the trip in silence while I eat my muffin.

We arrive at the Hospital at the edge of Pretty town and she leads my to my usual room. Even though I'm technically an Ugly I am still treated like a pretty and they all look at me in reverence. I love the way people look at me. I get onto the hospital bed and feel a small prick on my right arm. The last thing I remember is them closing the doors to my room. I wake up and I immediately feel different, but this happens every year so I don't think about it. I swing my legs over the side of the bed. They look longer and more graceful but I don't really care. I stand up and notice I'm standing a little taller than I was. My hair is longer to and a lighter shade of blonde, my skin is just as perfectly smooth but its tanner, my face feels different, I look in the mirror and my face is slightly more elegant, my lips are fuller and my eyes are deeper blue. No that's impossible; I probably just haven't been paying attention to my self. I put on shoes, the stupid dorm issue clogs, and walk out. Lisa is standing out side of my door and I look at her and smile. The middle pretties always make me feel more secure.

" Everything's good to go, you are growing fine." She says smiling at me.

" Okay great!" I say grinning back " I have to go because my Fourteenth birthday bash is today and everyone is celebrating!"

She nods and I head out. The car is waiting by the door and I hop in. The drive pack to my dorm is uneventful but when we pull up I am greeted by a storm of cheering. It looks like all of Uglyville has shown up to celebrate ME! Even a few pretties showed up, my seventeen-year-old sister and her boyfriend. This is very rare, pretties almost never come to Uglyville, but my sister has always admired me even though she's older. I leap out of the car and the music starts. I run up stairs to change. On special occasions like this we are allowed to wear things other than our uniforms. My best friends Ally and Marcy follow me up and we run to the hole in the wall to decide what I should wear. I finally decide on a strapless purple dress that falls to my knees and matching heels then we start on my hair. I put it into a cute updo and put on glittering purple earrings and bangles and head down stairs. I already know I'm the hottest girl at the party but I still want to go the extra mile to make myself irresistible. My boyfriend Chase walks up to the door to great me. He's sixteen, he's a Pretty. Every other girl in Uglyville would give anything to date him but I can get anything I want. Because not only am I pretty, I'm famous. Because being a natural pretty is so rare I've been famous since I was born. I love my life! Chase and I dance together and drink and make-out. Until Ally and Marcy drag me away to gossip.

" Hey Frizz." I say to Ally slightly annoyed " I was kind of in the middle of something."

" I know 'Lina but we have some very important news. I heard that you might be going to New Pretty Town before you turn sixteen!"

" What that's impossible!" I say squealing with delight at the idea " You have to be sixteen to go to New Pretty town."

Marcy buts in " But you're already a Pretty and you're famous. I heard that they let Marisse go when she was fourteen!" Marisse was a Natural Pretty about fifty years ago.

" I don't know Klutz, It would be, like totally awesome to leave this dumb Dorm routine and go party all of the time but I don't know."

**Please review if you want me to continue!**


End file.
